Known By Heart - Sonadow Story
by EnderTheHedgehog
Summary: Sonic have disappeared 5 months ago and no one knows where he is. When shadow found a blue cat. He start to remember his crush that he never got the chance to tell him and called the cat by the name of blue. What will happen when shadow finds out that the blue cat is sonic? Will sonic stay as a cat or become his self again? Enjoy!
1. Rescued

!WARNING - This story might contain yaoi and some lemons. (Don't like, don't read or comment)!

* * *

**_PART ONE - RESCUED_**

* * *

A raining cold night, on the streets of station square was a not so normal cat, but a blue one at that and was wearing a metal collar with the numbers 103 on it like a experiment would have. But this blue cat was actually Sonic that was turn into a cat by eggman to get rid of him for good. Then Sonic ran off from the mad man and into the city. Right now he was still running away to get to safety, but as he ran pass some ally ways. A pack of wild dogs catch a scent of a easy meal and ran after it. Sonic heard them and couldn't run like he use too back in his hedgehog form, but this cat body was just too slow for him. As he turn into a ally, thinking that he have lost the pack of wild dogs. He try to rest in a small box of his size and layed down in it to take a long needed nep for now.

Sonic's ear twitch by hearing alot of footsteps running towards where he is, then he saw 5 dogs turn the corner and ran straight at him. These dogs had corner him in a dead end and with nowhere to ran or escape. Everyone knows how dogs love to chase cats up trees and other things, but these dogs were hunger for food. Sonic was trap by these hunger dogs in the ally that he try to take a nap. He was so scared as ever of what will happen to him now and seeing that he can't ran away from this. The brown dog grabs Sonic's neck tightly and throw him out the box to the stone wall. Sonic yelps as his head hit the hard wall enough to make him bleed from his head. His head was bleeding out alot of blood and just layed there on the cold, wet ground from his dizziness. He looked up at the dogs with tears running down his small cat like muzzle.

"They're going to kill me.. I guess my life is over" Soinc thought to himself as he shook in fear.

Then the white dogs came up and bite Sonic's front left leg, as he still lay there from his head, making him feel too dizzy to stand or try to attack back.

"AAHHhhhaaa!" Sonic yalled in pain as he felt the dog's fangs on his leg.

After that a rock was thrown out of nowhere, straight at the white dog as it yelps and let go of the cat's leg. Sonic keep his eyes close as he heard more footsteps coming his way. The dogs all turn to look back at who thrown that rock at them and started to growl. Sonic soon was brave enough to open one eye half way, seeing a black hedgehog with some red strips that was wearing a dark gray jacket and what looks like a red scarf around the hedgehog's neck, but it was too blurry for him to see who he really is.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT CAT, YOU MUTTS!" Yalled the black hedgehog running towards the dogs as he throw more rock at them.

The black hedgehog had chase off the hunger wild dogs and then he walked back to the poor creature on the ground that was bleeding to death. He stop to look down at the blue cat as it just lay there, covered in it's own blood and wet from the rain. The black hedgehog never have seen a blue cat before in his life, so he bent down to his knees and was about to touch the cat. But it just hiss at him with it's ears down and shacks. He knew the cat was probably scared of what happen earlier and was just trying to protest himself.

"It'll be okay little one.. I not going to hurt you, trust me" The black hedgehog said softly as he try to touch the cat again.

Sonic calm down at the softness, closing his eyes slowly and let the kind black hedgehog to touch him. The black hedgehog petted the cat's back gentle, then he took off his jacket to cover up the blue cat and pick him up in his safe arms. He start walking towards his place that was not far from where he found the cat.

-XxxxX-

3 Hours Later

The black hedgehog already got to his house, walking into the living room to put the blue cat down on a soft pillow that was on the couch. After he did that, he left to grab the first aid-kit and return to the blue cat with the kit in hand. He didn't know how to take care of this cat, but he will try his best. As he clean the wounds, putting bandages around the cat's head and it's front left paw.

"Poor thing, how can someone do this to something so small" The black hedgehog said as he dry off the cat's wet fur, so it wouldn't get sick.

The black hedgehog then sat down next to the blue cat and start to pet him gentle. He stopped as he saw a metal collar on this cat's neck with the number 103 and then took the thing off, setting it down on the table. The black hedgehog looked back at the blue cat, wondering why this cat had that collar on.

"It's weird seeing this cat blue.. But where did he come from?" Asked the black hedgehog to himself as he was rubbing the cat's back slowly.

The black hedgehog stayed next to the cat as it sleeps away and then the other started to fall asleep as well. Sonic on the other hand was twitching in his sleep of a nightmare he was having. He dreamed of himself as he once was and running around free like always. Then all of a sudden, he start to slow down to a stop. He didn't know why he was slowing down, but when he look at himself, he was a cat. He felt someone infront of him, looking up to see a shadow of eggman smiling down at him and start to also hear growling from behind the mad man. Coming out of the floor was his worst nightmare ever, it was a dog running towards him and then jump at him. Sonic's eyes went wide at what he saw and then everything went black for him that night.

-TBC


	2. Shadow Miss Me?

Sonic waken up from the night mare, he just and saw that he wasn't outside, but in someone's house. 'Who's house is it?' He thought. Sonic heard something or someone snore and looked right next to him. He was shock to see a black hedgehog with red strips right there next to him as he sleeps soundly. He know that the hedgehog name, it was shadow. Sonic stood up, but fall straight back down.

"MEOW!" 'Ow!' Sonic yalped from the pain in his front leg.

Shadow waken up from hearing a noise and looked down. He saw the cat was awake and looking at him with fear in the poor cat's eyes. Shadow just smiled calmly towards the cat and petted his head gentle.

"I see your finally awake, little one" Said Shadow.

"Meow" 'Ya, i am awake' Sonic meowed, tilting his head towards Shadow's hand and purred.

Sonic is starting to like being petted by rival. Shadow smiled more of how this cat like to be petted by his touch.

"You like this, don't you?" Shadow asked the cat.

Sonic snap out of it and stopped his purring with a blush on his muzzle as he looked away from Shadow. Shadow had stopped his petting as he got up and walked towards a room close by. Sonic saw this, gotting off the couch slow to not hurt his front leg and limp over to where Shadow was. He stopped at the doorway as he tilt his head looking at Shadow. 'What is he donig?' He thought. Sonic walked up closer to the desk and jump up on it. That made Shadow jump alittle from the cat jumping on his desk.

"AHha!.. Don't scared me like that, okay little one"

"Meow" 'Okay, but it was funny' Sonic meowed with a grin.

Shadow got back to waht he was doing. Sonic sat down and looked down at a sketch book that shadow had. He then deicded to look closer to the book and as he did that, he was shock of what he saw. It was a drawing of him as a hedgehog, running in the meow of flowers and blush at that. Shadow stopped drawing and looked towards the blue cat's red face.

"You okay?" Shadow asked as he put a hand on the cat's forehead.

Sonic snap out of his thoughts, moving away from his rival's hand and then looked back at shadow.

"Meow" 'Thats a drawing of me' Sonic meowed.

Sonic then put his paw on the draw of him. Shadow looked at what the blue cat was doing at time.

"Oh, you like the drawing?" Asked shadow.

"Meow.. Meow" 'Ya, but it's me, sonic' Sonic meowed, trying to tell Shadow that the one in the drawing was infornt of him, but as a cat.

Shadow smiled. He didn't know what the cat was saying, but continues to talk to him like he think the cat was saying 'Who is that?'

"It's a drawing of someone I use to know.. But" Shadow said as he lost his smile by looking at the drawing again.

Sonic saw that Shadow was sad from the drawing and he got the idea to put a paw on Shadow's hand to make him look at him.

"Huh?" Said Shadow with a tear in his eyes.

Shadow looked to the cat and smiled once again, becuse the cat's fur color was just like the hedgehog in the drawing. He lift his and petted the cat, making the blue purr.

"I guess I'll call you blue, Cuz of your fur color.. How that sound?" Asked Shadow.

"Meow" 'Thats okay with me for now' Sonic meowed happy to be call something to match his fur.

"Oh, I almost forgot something" Shadow said as he opened a drawer from his desk and pulled out a red collar with a light blue bell.

Shadow put the collar on Sonic as looked at it and looked back up at Shadow, who was just smiling. Sonic blush at that and turn his head towards the drawing. Thinking of how would Shadow react that this blue cat infront of him was really Sonic.

"He's name was sonic" Said Shadow out of nowhere.

Sonic snap back at Shadow, surpised that he said his real name then faker.

"He somehow gone missing one day and no one knows where he is at all" Said Shadow and sighed. "Well, lets get to bed blue"

Shadow got up from his desk, picking up Sonic with him and walked to his bedroom. Sonic was alittle scared to go to bed with him, But it wouldn't hurt to try, becuse Shadow didn't know that he was holding Sonic in his hands. When Shadow got to his bedroom, he sat down on his bed and put Sonic on a very fluffly pillow. Then he layed down closeing his eyes to sleep. Soinc on the other hand was still awake, watch Shadow sleeping there next to him and got the idea to get close to him for the warmness of his chest fur.

"If only you knew" Sonic said as he ears fall back, becuse he know that Shadow wouldn't understand him like this.

Sonic then close his eyes as the nightmare did not came this time and fall into a deep sleep. Shadow felt the cat next to him and hugged him like a stuffe animal.

** -TBC**


	3. Amy Meets Blue(Sonic)

The next few days, Shadow had been taking care of the blue cat and buying stuff for him too. Also Sonic's wounds have already heal over the past few days now. Then Shadow had to go to work at GUN, leaving Sonic alone in the house and he didn't like it at all. So Sonic just take a nap on the couch and then he heard the door open. His head were up, happy that Shadow was home, but he was so wrong as he look at door. He got so scared of what just came in to Shadow's house.

'It's Amy!.. But how did she get in?' Sonic asked to himself. 'Why is she even here anyway?' Asked again.

Amy walk right in, looking around trying to find something or someone and stopped to look at green eyes glaring at her. Amy Smiled, walking towards the little cat on the couch and picking the cat up. Sonic got alittle worried about her knowing that the blue cat was her blue hedgehog lover, but she only hugged him tightly.

"Aww.. Shadow has a cute cat and it's blue too!" Amy yalled as she hugged tighter.

'She going to kill me' Thought the now scared Sonic.

After that the door open again and in came the only one that can save him from this crazy pink hedgehog, was Shadow. Shadow stopped to look at amy with blue in her arms that was trying to breath for air. He sighed that the pink girl was in his house again for the tenth time. Amy was always trying to get Shadow to tell her where was Sonic, but nothing.

"Amy, what have I toll you to not come in my house without me knowing" Shadow said almost yelled and pinch between his eyes.

"Oh, hey shadow.. I just came to see how you doing" Said Amy still holding the cat in her arms that was passed out.

"I'm fine" Shadow said as he put his stuff down.

Shadow looked back at Amy that was still holding a passed out cat and walks up towards her. He looked to his cat, Blue.

"What are you doing with blue?" Asked Shadow pointing at the passed out cat.

"So his name is blue.. He's so cute, I just want to hug him so much" Said Amy looking at the cat and back at Shadow. "I thought you don't wont a pet?" She added.

"Well, I do now" Said Shadow.

Then Sonic wake from he being passed out and that he was not liking how Amy was still hugging him so tightly. He tried to meow to Shadow, but can't.

Shadow Sighed. "Put him down, your hugging him to death and I don't think his likes it" Said Shadow trying to get Amy to put Blue down.

"Okay.." Said Amy sadly putting Blue back down on the couch.

Sonic fall on the couch from the really tight hug he got from Amy. Shadow smile seeing Blue there, sating next to him as he pick up Blue on his lap and pet him. Sonic purred at the touch as Shadow looked at Amy still standing there.

"Why are you still here?" Asked Shadow not wonting her here.

"I want to know where is sonic" Said Amy wonting him to tell her. "I know you are sad too that your friend is gone and don't have no one to race with" She looked away.

"For the last time, I don't know where your blue lover is and he's not my friend, only my rival.. That's all" Said Shadow.

"So I'm just your rival and not friends, Huh?" Sonic said, he's ear twitch to that. "But why was he sad earlier from looking at a drawing of me?" He asked as he stopped his purring and looked straight up at Shadow angrily.

"Okay, whatever you say" Amy said as she shrug. "Well, I'm off.. See you later"

Amy walked out the door and Shadow didn't say nothing as she left his house. Sonic still looking at Shadow and turn worried at how he was. He can tell that Shadow was sadness in his eyes and even through he don't show it. Sonic start to purr again as he rub his head on Shadow's chest. Shadow smiled at Blue trying to get his attention and petted the back of one of the cat's ear. He then got tried and walked towards his bedroom without Blue with him.

Sonic should of know Shadow was upset of what amy just said to him. It was hard on Shadow and even Sonic too with the way he was now. Sonic decided to follow Shadow, so he get off the couch slowly and walked into Shadow's room. When he got to the room, he saw Shadow layed out on his bed and looking up at the ceiling. Sonic then jump on his bed, walking alittle towards Shadow and looking his sad face. Sonic's ears fall and got worried of him.

"What am I going to do?" Shadow said as he close his eyes.

Sonic tilt his head at that and confused him to what Shadow was saying. Shadow then looked towards to face Sonic that was there next to him.

"I can tell one thing about me and sonic, blue" Said Shadow, then looked away with his ears down and closing his eyes. "Cuz I.. I love sonic" He reopening his eyes and looking back at Blue.

"WH... WHAT!?" Sonic thought with a blush and step back.

Shadow blink a few times at seeing Blue with his cheek red of what he said and sat up. Sonic step back again and blush even more then before.

"What's worry blue?... You got a fever or what?" Asked Shadow reach to touch Blue's head to felt for any fever.

Sonic move back away from Shadow's hand and looked away from him. He was trying to hind the blush from Shadow.

"Well, you don't have a fever" Said Shadow taking his hand back.

Shadow just layed down on his bed and went to sleep. Sonic stay where he was, but after a few seconds at watching Shadow fall asleep. He jumped off the bed, leaving the room and was now in the living. He saw a window open and jumped up to it. Sonic dropped down from the window, trying a few steps and stooped to look back at Shadow's house.

"I'm sorry shadow.. I just can't stay here with you" Sonic said as he looked away. "If I stay here any longer, I would only bring you sadness"

Then Sonic ran off as he left out of sight of Shadow's house and came to the same city streets. He run to a walk, but after walking for sometime now. He stopped to look at someone that was under a light pole. All Sonic can see is green fur.

**-TBC**


End file.
